Fallout New Age
by Azza123
Summary: Fallout New Vegas is set 3 years after the events of Fallout 3, but this story is about what has happened in to the Capital Wasteland 3 years after, so here you go. Rated M for a reason. Lots of violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Fallout – A New Age

_A hunter has patience, A hunter has insight, and A hunter can see his target and the world around him. These were the words that my father told me. And this is what I am telling you son. You are the hunter._

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Capital Wasteland

Field, Close to Megaton;

The sunrays glided across the barren fields, ash coloured grass illuminated by the sun rising over it. The fields were nothing but an eye sore to the individual, only rocks and dead trees were the inhabitants. The area had been devastated by nuclear war in 2077, an war that only lasted two hours had caused so much death and destruction, humanity was nearly brought to extinction. These fields were what were left of Maryland, Virginia. Most of the United States of America was engulfed in a mushroom cloud of fire; Maryland was hit directly along with Washington D.C by the bombs, leaving only rubble and fire.

Nearly 203 years have passed since that fateful day on October 23rd 2077, the world and the human race have gone through many atrocities and faced many hardships but one thing about the human race is, they survive. A deadly battle had raged between the group calling themselves the Brotherhood of Steel and the last remnants of the United States Government, the Enclave. A lone warrior fought in this battle, an individual that rose from Vault 101 and claimed glory by defeating the Enclave in the battle for the Water Purifier in the Washington Monument. The year is now 2280, three years have passed since then, food and supplies are scarce and rain has started to fall.

Dull and grey sky with a blazing hot sun is what met the eyes of the man lying back on a pile on rocks in the middle of a distant old cattle field. Old, broken fences surrounded the field, with the odd opening here and there, which were guarded by a fairly hidden land mine. The man stirred, you could tell he was a man by his bulky appearance and general brutish behaviour. Moving slowly and coughing roughly, the half dressed man came to his senses, he realised that the top half of his body was naked but not just that, his chest was covered in bruises and deep cuts, cuts that were clearly infected. He lowered a hand to his chest and winced, yeah a rib was broken he thought. The man began to wonder how long he had been here, how he had ended up in this state and where the hell he was. Sight, mobility and breathing was restricted to this man, as he began to move and scan his surroundings. The ash-coloured hills were hazy in the man's vision and he could only take two steps at a time and began the long walk from the field. Finally reaching his end, the unfortunate soul fell to his knees at an opening in the fences, his eyes falling upon the end of a land mine.

In the distance, footsteps could be heard. The thud and thud of the steps were music in the man's ears, he could finally get some help for his injuries. Clearly overcome with joy at his luck, the man rose slowly and looked to his saviour, he was met with something completely different. The saviour was nothing but another man who had an overgrown beard, bushy eyebrows and bulky leather clothes, he held in his hands what looked to be an assault rifle. "Oh thank god you're here… I thought I would die out here" spoke the injured man; the bearded weapon holder laughed loudly then aimed his rifle at the suffering man on the ground then spoke "Save you? No one's safe you moron, where have you been? Welcome to the fucking Capital Wasteland" and with that he shot the injured man clean through his left eye.

The bearded man smirked a little then took a few steps forward, hopping over the land mine and landing by his murdered prey. Dropping to one knee, the bearded man began to rummage through his victim's clothes, finally taking out what appeared to be bottle caps and a small picture of two little children. Sun reflecting off his metal miner's helmet, the bearded murderer got to his feet while crushing the picture the children in his left hand. "Sentimental asshole…" muttered the bearded man as he kicked his victim in the chest once before beginning the walk back to his shack in the desolate Georgetown. Only a couple of fucking caps, that'll only buy me one beer thought the murderer as he walked on then a deafening shot rang out, the bearded man turned to see the shooter only to be met with another bullet between his eyes. Falling to the floor, the murderer's body fell against the ash coloured grass then began its long roll down. In the close by town of Megaton, a cigarette was lit and low chuckling could be heard.

Authors Note:

My first story for Fallout, so what did you think? Should i continue it? Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Fallout – A New Age

_A hunter has patience, A hunter has insight, and A hunter can see his target and the world around him. These were the words that my father told me. And this is what I am telling you son. You are the hunter._

Chapter 2: Snipers of Megaton.

Megaton, Interior, 0700 hrs.

"Nice shot, Hawk. I think that's eleven to you and six to Betty?" Hawk leaned back in to the metal chair, putting his feet up on to the wooden box, which rested on the wrecked fighter plane, now serving as a lookout point for Megaton. "Sure, but I'm tired of shooting two bit fucks who take down injured wastelanders, I want some real action" Hawk looked over towards his best friend and fellow sniper Tayuya. He didn't know where the hell she got her name from but she said her mother found an old comic a few years before Tayuya's birth and decided it was a great name for a girl. The thought of her mother being completely out of her mind ran through Hawk's head, which made him smirk. "What you smirking at, Pothead? Thinking about that ghoul you were sweet on back in Tenpenny?"

Moving towards Tayura's face menacingly, Hawk shouted, "I wasn't sweet on any ghoul, freak. Who would be? They're fucking zombies and I don't care who hears me saying it. They may live in that fancy place because some bozo decided they had equal rights, it doesn't mean they have equal rights with me. I'm as human as they come" Then he stormed away, leaving Tayura sitting on the ground by Hawk's chair, her mouth open slightly in shock. Looking down to her feet then up to Hawk's fading figure and speaking "I think you stopped being human the day you started enjoying killing".

Hawk pounded along the metal sheet that acted as the bridge from the lookout to the concourse in the middle of Megaton. Since the bomb was disarmed, most of it had been scavenged and sold off to any asshole that came through. This left the space the bomb once occupied open to the squatters that now resided there. Hawk had been here ever since he had hitched a ride on a caravan going from the Pitt to the Capital Wasteland and hadn't looked back since. No way in hell was he going back to that fucking mutated hellhole that was once Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Moving through the crowds of squatters in the concourse, Hawk came to a stop at the Manacle, a tent that acted as a bar of sorts to the squatters. After the usual shouts of appraisal and pats on the back for doing a good job, Hawk reached his usual table and sat down then putting his feet up and settling in for his break. Life had been good to Hawk for the past year, he had a well paying job here in Megaton, the booze and women were cheap and also, he got to do what he loved the most and that was killing.

A while passed, the occupants of the Manacle slowly drifted out and only Hawk was left at his table. Hawk had fallen into a deep sleep after his usual bottle of whiskey and irradiated squirrel stick. The only other occupant of the bar was the barman who was cleaning glasses. Sounds of footsteps were heard outside of the tent, this alerting the barman. A man whose face was covered by a red bandanna entered the tent carrying a .45 Magnum in his right hand. The barman immediately ducked under the counter, shaking with utter fear. Hawk was slowly waking up, yawning out loudly then opening his eyes to come face to face with the Magnum in his face. "Thought you could run from the past? THOUGHT YOU COULD RUN FROM THE PITT!" shouted the man with the bandana before firing the weapon in to Hawk's face then running from the tent, the red bandana falling at the front of the tent behind him.

Tayura was lying back in her chair cradling her rifle in her arms when she heard the distant shot. She shot to her feet and immediately aimed her rifle to the direction of the sound, catching sight of a man clad in black running to the back entrance of the town. "Fuck."


End file.
